


The Dark Mark

by NewAndLost (yahootoldyou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Drunk Shenanigans, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/NewAndLost
Summary: “You really remembernothingfrom last night, do you Potter?” His tone is so light, so mocking. Harry wants to wrap his hands around Draco’s skinny neck.“Remember what, Malfoy?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, pre - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179
Collections: Flashing into the New Year





	The Dark Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Chaotic_Smutty (Anna_Hopkins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Chaotic_Smutty) in the [flashing_into_the_new_year](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/flashing_into_the_new_year) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry gets drunk and gives himself the Dark Mark. Oops. But now, it won't come off...

When Harry blinks his eyes open, he’s in a bed in what appears to be the Leaky Couldron. Smells like it is too, he thinks as his nose wrinkles involuntarily. Gingerly, he pushes the blankets off of him only to shove the person he didn’t realize was sleeping next to him. The body groans, it’s head underneath a pillow, but Harry would recognize that blond hair peaking out anywhere. 

_“Malfoy?”_ He shrieks and Draco shoots up so quickly he falls off the side of the bed onto the floor with a thick thud. Draco groans again, but Harry notices he is blissfully still clothed from the neck down. Harry knows he likes men, but to like _Malfoy?_ Enough to fuck him? Unheard of.

“Potter?” Draco asks finally, pulling himself to his feet, “What are you doing here? Why are we at the Leaky Couldron?” Harry rubs a hand over his face, his head pounding and he realizes he must be drunk. Or hungover. He must be hungover from the heavy drunk he was last night. 

“I think we drank too much at that Hogsmeade club we all went to.” Harry had been dragged along by Seamus who insisted he live a little in their sixth year. They were technically too young to get in, but Fred and George had perfectly modified the aging potion to let you assume a specific age a while ago and it flew off the shelves of Weasleys’ Wizard Weazes. Harry had gone along with Dean, Parvati and Neville of all people, Ron deciding to stay in with Lavender for whatever nauseating thing they got up to. Hermione had declined the invitation to instead wallow in selfpity about Ron liking someone else. When he had arrived at The Banshee Room, the hottest new club in the wizarding world, Draco had been there with his friends. Harry remembers that much and… Pretty much nothing else. 

“What do you remember?” He asks Draco when the boy doesn’t protest his claims of them drinking too much. Draco shakes his head and rolls up his sleeves, revealing the Dark Mark Harry had known the boy had, but now he had proof. _Hermione would eat her words!_ Harry _knew_ Draco was a slimy, evil Death Eater and was definitely up to something nasty at Hogwarts this term. Draco’s sharp grey eyes follow Harry’s venemous stare down to the mark and then his lips turn up into a nasty smirk. 

“You really remember _nothing_ from last night, do you Potter?” His tone is so light, so mocking. Harry wants to wrap his hands around Draco’s skinny neck.

_“Remember what, Malfoy?”_ He hisses and Draco just laughs. It’s a full laugh, but full of all things Malfoy. There is no kindness to it and Harry shouldn’t expect any really. He doesn’t know how he got here last night, but Draco is still the foulest git around. 

“I swear, Malfoy… Explain or else,” Harry threatens, but Draco only laughs harder. He’s nearly howling at this point and he collapses down on to the floor, his body literally shaking in amusement. Harry pulls his wand and sends a stinging jinx at him. Draco yelps and finally ceases his fits of hysteria, glaring up at Harry. 

“Last night, you were thoroughly pissed and decided to tell me you knew I was up to something so you had to follow me around all night. Make sure I wasn’t doing anything evil when I was just drinking and dancing with my friends. Eventually, once I was pissed enough that I couldn’t ignore your angry presence any longer, I brought you to the bar, sat you down and demanded you stop following me.” It is here that Draco pauses and Harry is ashamed to admit he remembers none of this. For a moment, he ponders if Seasmus slipped something into his drink to get him to truly lighten up. A slight flush comes over Draco’s cheeks and he swallows before continuing. 

“I thought you could help me, you know? You’re always saving things and people so I told you exactly what I had been up to and in your drunkeness, you decided to help me. We left the club to go to the magical tattoo shop. They had thrown us out immediately for my mark is not a tattoo, but a brand and obviously not a socially acceptable one. You then declared that if I couldn’t get rid of it, you’d take the mark so I wouldn’t have to suffer on my own…” Draco’s embarrassed flush disapears and Harry freezes. Both sets of eyes follow the trail of Harry’s long arms. Slowly, in a true Gryffindor fashion, Harry pulls up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark permanantly etched into his own skin. 

Draco’s face is set in his mean and haughty exterior as he chuckles lowly once more. 

“I guess I truly won’t suffer on my own anymore. That’s real, Potter. Thanks for your help.” Draco looks in the mirror and straightens out his hair and clothes. He smirks over at Harry as he walks to the fireplace. 

“See you at the next Death Eater gathering, Potter,” he laughs and then throws a pinch of floo powder in before shouting, _“Malfoy Manor!”_ He leaves Harry standing there, alone and thoroughly scared. He had tried to save Draco Malfoy, a man he condemned to hell long ago. And Draco had let him try. Just for one night. 

But now he was stuck with a _real Dark Mark._ Slowly, Harry pokes the tattoo and hisses when the snake starts to move. He shouts Episkey, Scourgify, all spells he can think of and the snake just slithers around faster and faster. It won’t go away- _It won't come off!_ He begins to breathe quickly, a full set panic attack coming on.

He feels a sharp tug on his being. Knowing that it must be Voldemort calling him forward, Harry takes off at a run. He has to get to Dumbledore, to Hermione sooner rather than later. Harry cannot believe he was so _stupid._ Why would someone like Malfoy, someone who is so content in their position need help? Harry has _got to stop trying to save people all the time!_ He snarls the entire way back to Hogwarts, realizing that not only has he gotten himself branded by the Dark Lord, he doesn’t actually know what Malfoy has been up to this entire time. 

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed how I filled this prompt! It's pretty open ended, but I like to think Voldemort calls Harry to him and they have a nice long chat in which horcruxes are discovered and love is found. thank you for reading!


End file.
